


Papa Mammon

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Soft Dom Mammon, Spoilers for Lesson 26, dumbasses to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: Lesson 26 fed us well, but I needed more.Continuation of Mammon loving from Lesson 26, smutty style.You wanted Mammon, even more so after spending a night glued to his side with a Little D calling him Papa. Now that the thought is in your head, you can't help but try to make it a reality.Possible second chapter
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 419





	Papa Mammon

You had tried to get that night out of your head, but the memories seemed to haunt you whenever you were left on your own. The memories of the bright lights, your hand clasped with Mammon’s. The feeling of being pressed close to his body as he asked if you were trying to make him lose control. The way you shivered every time Little D #2 called him ‘Papa Mammon.’ You didn’t think of yourself as a particularly maternal person, but when it came to Mammon…

It started just a passing idea. You had already wanted Mammon, that much was certain after the night at the carnival. But letting him cum inside of you? That sent such a sweet heat bubbling in your stomach. It grew from there, and although you and Mammon had yet to go any further than you did that night, you couldn’t help your how your thoughts spiraled. Now all you could think of when you spotted his face is how much you truly wanted to make him Papa Mammon.

You danced around him as you went on with your life, a subtle touch here and there, a sultry look when you leave a room. Just enough to keep him looking at you. Enough for him to sulk when another brother took up your free time. They had definitely consumed every waking moment since your return, the paltry months of apart, making the desire to spend time together that much stronger.

You had finally escaped Levi’s clutches after he had passed out half-way through his latest favorite anime. You were grateful for the out, but the nap you had taken midway through season two made you feel like you’d be up for hours. Sneaking back to your room was risky, being past curfew. Luckily you knew that a few doors down, there would be a bed that would gladly welcome you.

You hoped.

You slipped the door shut behind you, surprised that the lights were still on in Mammon’s room. You spotted him sitting on the couch, his glasses abandoned, and his head thrown back as he murmured to himself. His arms were sprawled over the back of the couch, and you did your best to slide into the space next to him before startling him out of his thoughts.

“What do you think you’re doin’, creepin’ into my room?” His blush gave him away, secretly happy for your presence after so long.

“Levi kept me in his room so long I fell asleep. When I woke up, he had fallen asleep too, but I’m awake now. I didn’t want to be caught by Lucifer after curfew, so I figured you’d let me hide in your room for tonight.” You smiled innocently as Mammon stared at you.

“Ya fell asleep in Levi’s room?” Ah yes, what did you expect? He huffed a little longer until he realized you had asked to stay in his room for the night. “Ya want the Great Mammon to hide ya for the night? It’s gonna cost you. Ya better feel lucky; I don’t let just any human stay in my room.” He shied away from your sight, but you only giggled.

“Mammon, it’s just us here. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the other night. You can drop the act.” You leaned against his side, reveling in the warmth he gave off. Mammon didn’t speak, he only dropped his arm to cover your shoulders.

“I thought ya would’ve forgotten, with how much ya hang around my brothers.” He pouted.

“Mammon, how could I forget! You said we were crazy in love and dating.” You watched as his face darkened to a cherry red.

“Ya don’t have to tease me.” He whined.

“I’m only teasing if you didn’t mean it.” You were fairly confident that he was honest when he told you he loved you, especially when he held you so tightly to his chest. But Mammon was stubborn as always. Away from the magic of that night, he kept his feelings locked under his flimsy mask. Luckily, you had learned a few tricks to get past it.

With a deep breath, you swung your leg over Mammon’s lap, straddling. His hands flew to your hips, a strangled cry escaping him at your suddenness. Before his eyes could slip from yours, you trapped his face between your hands, running your fingertips through his hair the way you knew he liked. You felt him relax underneath you, and you took the chance to place a delicate kiss on his lips.

“Do you think about that night?” Mammon nodded, seemingly captured under your spell. “I do too.”

“I can’t take it when you’re this close. If ya don’t stop, I won’t be able to control myself.” You believed him, truly. Out of all the brothers, he seemed to have the most control. Never once had his anger gotten the best of him; not once had he lost his cool in front of you. It was endearing at any other time, but that’s not what you wanted then. You leaned in, letting your breath ghost against his lips before he surged forward. Finally, a taste of what you had been daydreaming of.

Once he began, it became increasingly difficult to pull away. He hadn’t been lying when he told you that kissing you only made him want to do it more, and you were more than happy to oblige. Yet the ache in your core reminded you that it wasn’t the only thing you wanted. You pulled away with a light tug to his hair, and there was nothing to stop Mammon from continuing this time. He pulled you closer to his chest, laving kisses and bites over your delicate neck, drawing gasps from you every time his sharp canines scraped against the tender skin.

“Mammon, what if I don’t want you to control yourself.” You felt him twitch underneath you, and just barely stopped yourself from grinding down on his hardening length. He groaned into your neck.

“Are ya sure?” Damn his self-control. You bit your lip as you thought it through, this could go one of two ways. You could tell Mammon what you’ve been thinking of, and he could jump on the chance to lose himself in you, or he could be appalled, and any chance you had of getting into Mammon’s bed would become a lot smaller.

“You want to know what I think about the most from that night?” He nodded against your shoulder, the strain from holding back obviously taking a toll on him. Your voice dipped as you whispered in his ear, “I think of that Little D calling you Papa… and how much I want to make you a real papa. How bad I want you to fill me up, to mark me inside and out. Let everyone know I’m the Great Mammon’s human.”

The world spun around you, Mammon moving faster than you had ever seen. One moment, you were on the couch with Mammon underneath you, and the next you were sprawled out on his bed, his demon form looming over you with glowing eyes.

“Ya really did it now,” he rutted against you sharply, pulling a dazed breath from your lungs. “Did ya really think I could control myself when ya say such temptin’ things? You’re mine, human. No one else is allowed to touch ya now. Ya want me to fuck ya? Want me to fill ya up real good?” You nodded, all restraint thrown out the window the moment your back hit the bed. With a predatory smile, Mammon drew his finger down your neck, the sharp claw at the end tracing delicately over your tingling skin before it reached the collar of your shirt. It tore through the buttons with ease, the ruined fabric was pushed roughly off your shoulders, and you scrambled to help him. He wasn’t satisfied with that, though, ripping through the middle of your bra before throwing both offending pieces of fabric off his bed.

His hand wasted no time mapping the curves of your stomach, pausing over where would fill you before dipping his fingers under the waistband of both your skirt and your panties. He pulled them down, pulling back to untangle them from your ankles. He sat back, looking upon you bare for the first time. You couldn’t help but squirm under his darkened gaze, you had wanted this too long to attempt covering yourself from his stares.

He took his time to look you over, eyes traveling over your legs and pausing with a seductive lick to his protruding canine as he drank in the sight between your legs, no doubt already dripping and waiting for him. He didn’t linger long, his hands following his eyes as they raked over your stomach to the peaks of your breasts. His hands enveloped them easily, and you were once again amazed at the differences between the two of you. His fingers absentmindedly traced over your pebbling nipples as he looked at you, the serious expression on his face was not one you were accustomed to.

“Last chance, baby. Ya can get up and leave now, or you’re mine. No one else’s, and not just for a little bit.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss and swallowing the moans he no longer held back.

“I told you, I love you, Mammon.” He let his head drop against your shoulder with a whispered curse before propping himself up with an arm tangled in his sheets. His mouth replaced the hand on your breast, lapping and nipping at the sensitive nub. Your back arched off of the bed to press further into his mouth, and he groaned. His hand slipped from the other breast, pinching your nipple softly before reaching up.

“Be a good girl, and get my fingers nice and wet.” He panted, sending feather-light pulses of pleasure through your chest. You opened your mouth as soon as you felt his fingers trace your lips, tracing the digits with your tongue before closing your mouth around them. Mammon rutted against the bed as you swallowed around his fingers. He started slowly thrusting them in your mouth, pressing them deeper than you thought you could take. When your throat started constricting against the calloused pads, he removed them altogether. You sucked in a breath with a shuddering cough, and Mammon was quick to praise you.

“Such a good girl, such a good little human takin’ my fingers so well.” He cooed, his cobalt eyes pinning you to the mattress better than his hands ever could. His drenched fingers fell down the planes of your stomach, tracing around your heat in a way that made your head spin. “Gonna take my fingers, yeah? Gonna let me stretch ya out before I fuck a baby in ya?” You nodded, head heavy with desire.

Mammon was reaching his breaking point, quickly thrusting two fingers inside your dripping core. He bit at his lip, the tip of his canines digging into the skin as he spread his fingers inside you, trying to speed up the process.

“Please, Mammon, please, I don’t want to wait any longer.” You tried to grind against his palm as his fingers worked within you, but it was no replacement for what you really wanted.

“Greedy little treasure, you want my cock that bad?” He teased, placing open-mouthed kisses along your collarbone.

“Yes, I’m your greedy little human, I want it so bad.” You whined at the inhuman growl Mammon let out as he nipped at your skin. His fingers increased their pace, curling up against the spongy tissue and making you writhe under his touch. Although you had wanted it, you still keened at the loss of Mammon’s fingers, but you were quickly enthralled by the sight of Mammon ripping off his clothes, a hunger in his eyes that could rival Beel’s.

You were barely able to tear your eyes from him to watch him palm his length. You thought you might have wanted a little more time to prep when you saw the size of him. His fingers would be a joke compared to the way your throat would tighten around his cock. He was thick and longer than you were used to, a mouthwatering curve telling you that he’d effortlessly drive you crazy.

“Please, Mammon, please, I can’t wait.” You sounded debauched, but you couldn’t find the will to care. He sent you a cocky smirk, rubbing the silvery slick he collected from your cunt over the head of his dick before giving himself a few shallow strokes.

He rubbed himself against your neglected clit, giving a breathy laugh as you tried to buck into the sensation. “So impatient, you’re lucky I can’t hold back any longer.” He gripped your hip, throwing your leg over his hip as he eased into your tight slit. The melody of your whines and Mammon’s moans sent a delicious shiver down your spine.

He paused for a moment when he was fully seated, savoring how your heat enveloped him so sweetly. That would be the only respite he would give you though, gripping your thighs with a biting hold as he started thrusting deeply. Each meeting of your hips drove you further up his bed, pulling a deep growl from Mammon’s chest as your body inadvertently tried to escape him.

He pulled you back to him by your hips with a snarl, his nails pricking into the supple flesh, and heightening the pleasure coursing through you. You were right about his dick, every pass filled you more, rubbing perfectly against your fluttering walls. Your pleasure climbed as Mammon quickened his pace, not yet satisfied with your keening cries. The dark chuckle that escaped Mammon snapped you out of the lustful haze clouding your head.

“Ya know, babe, Levi’s dumb little comics did teach me somethin’ useful. Ya ever heard of a mating press?” You would have laughed, the thought of Mammon stealing Levi’s hentai so ridiculous in this context, but the breath was ripped from your lungs before you could say a thing. Mammon nearly folded you in half as your legs rested on his shoulders, pushing himself ever deeper into you with bruising force. “Take it, treasure. You wanted all of me, so take it. I’m gonna fill ya up so full.” You could barely breathe between the feral smacking of Mammon’s hips against your ass and the pressure of him leaning against your legs as they folded against your chest.

He looked positively ethereal above you, wild white hair touseled around his ebony horns. His eyes glowed a deep blue, shining with possessiveness and lust, and hidden deep within, the tenderness that kept him in check even now. The curve of his dick was even more pronounced this way, dragging sinfully over every sensitive spot while the hair that trailed over his stomach teased your clit. You were so close, you just needed a little more.

Luckily, Mammon was in tune with your greed, your lust for more. It was like a drug to him, the dizzying rush of his human, his treasure wanting more of him so badly. It drove him insane, he just wanted to consume and devour all you had to offer him. It was such a fine line to balance on, teasing himself with the edge of oblivion, knowing you trusted him to lose control just enough. He could live forever on this feeling alone. His lithe fingers trailed down your leg, finding the jewel nestled in your fold, prime for Mammon’s taking. He was always drawn to such things, after all.

“Tell me treasure, tell me ya want me.”

“I want you, Mammon, only you.” His cock twitched at your admission, heart beating erratically at how easily the words spilled from your mouth.

“Tell me ya love me.”

“I love you, Mammon, more than I’ve ever loved anything, please.” He groaned low and deep, rumbling in his chest as tears threatened to drown his sight. His fingers nimbly drew patterns on your clit, pushing you higher, closer to your peak.

“I love ya so much, my treasure. I’m gonna fill you up so good with my love, you’re gonna be dripping it for days. Everyone’s gonna know who ya belong to, especially when ya start showin’.” His eyes rolled back as you clenched in response to his words. “You’re such a good girl for me, I love ya.” All you could do now is hold onto his arms as he pounded into you relentlessly, the calloused finger on your clit rubbing frantically on the edge of pain. “Cum for me, my treasure. Cum and I’ll fuck a baby into ya, just like ya want.” He begged, and that was all it took to push you over the edge, the cascade of your release flowing over Mammon and staining the sheets below you.

He whined, low and desperate as he bucked into you with abandon. The rhythmic pulsing seemed to pull him in, gripping him for all that he was worth. With a final look at your blissed-out face, Mammon came within you, filling you to the point that his release dripped down to join yours on the blankets.

He moved you slowly after he recovered, taking the time to stretch your legs out as he lowered them around his hips. Once you had caught your breath, he reluctantly pulled out from your heat, collapsing next to you on the bed before rolling to face you. His fingers traced through your hair, not unlike how you usually played with his. “Ya alright? I wasn’t too rough with ya, was I?” You shook your head with a smile.

“It was perfect, Mammon.” You hummed in contentment, stretching out your sore muscles before cuddling into his chest. His breath hitched, and it took him a moment to wrap his arm around your waist.

“Did ya mean what you said? About wantin’ to have my kid?” His voice was soft, unsure.

“Of course, silly. Maybe more than one.” You could practically feel his heart skip under your hands.

“And you love me?”

“And I love you.”

“I love ya too.” You hummed in response, sleep pulling heavily at your mind.

“C'mon treasure, let’s get you cleaned up before we go to bed.” He laughed softly at your pouting face, also reluctant to move. If he got up, all this might have been a dream. Surely it’d be better to just spend forever in his bed than to wake up and find you gone. But he knew that your needs were more important, and if anything happened to his human, he’d never forgive himself. “Fine, guess I’ll just have to carry ya. I’m not makin’ this a regular thing, though.” A lie, he knew as soon as he held your content body in his arms. He’d carry you around everywhere if you asked. To the bathroom and back would be a good start.


End file.
